Outlaw Insider
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Meryl and Milly are reporters for No Man's Land Broadcasting. In fact, they've been promoted to get their own segment to work on. Outlaw Insider. Their new job, tracking down the world's most wanted men to ask them a few simple questions. Vash's new job-Keeping them alive without them finding him out...Or maybe finding out how capable the girls really are.
1. Catching Up with the Girls

**A/N:** This story is MANGA BASED. Meaning it continues off the end of the Manga. If you haven't read the manga you should before reading this. In my opinion it's better than the anime. Anyways opinions aside the other option is to read the MANGA SPOILERS I am about to reveal that pertain to the beginning of this story. READ THE MANGA. It's available online some places (not saying you can pm me to get a link but you can pm me to get a link) and they are still for sale on amazon. That being said:

MANGA SPOILERS:

So in the manga Bernardelli was destroyed when the end of the world was coming thanks to our good old buddy Knives who had merged himself with multiple plants in order to destroy the world. Because Knives. So Meryl and Milly helped bring Knives down (slightly) while the Earth Defense team or whatever decided they were going to destroy the whole world and Knives with it. Instead Vash defeated knives, causing the "Ark" that Knives created with all the plants to fall. Vash used his angel wing in order to save his brother using up some of the last of his energy that he had which made his hair turn black. The angels fell to earth and the humans rushed to their aid strengthening the bond between plant angels and humans. Knives trusted two humans to save his brother from the brink of death and afterwards died, the last of his energy turning him into a tree in the human's back yard. Vash now has black hair, Wolfwood is still dead, Livio is awesome and he MIGHT come in later and if he does I will give him some intro, that pretty cute scene on the cliff with Vash and Meryl never happened, but they did knuckle kiss so cuteness did ensue. Milly is also Blonde in the manga and Meryl isn't quite as mean (but still extremely stubborn.) In the end of the Manga the girls work for a broadcasting company trying to interview Vash. That's where this story picks up.

END MANGA SPOILERS:

Got it? Good. So now we continue to the actual story.

* * *

"Great job on that 'Vash the Stampede' piece, girls. Really great job." A large man laughed behind the oversized desk as he placed the pages of the report down in front of him.

"Thank you, sir." Meryl straightened in her seat, chest puffed with pride. She'd been excelling at her new profession at the tv station already, along with Milly, and if there was anything Meryl loved, it was being the best at her job.

"When you two told me you were friends with the Humanoid Typhoon, I have to admit, I didn't believe you."

"Oh yes, sir!" Milly chimed in, "We've known Mr. Vash for almost five holy years!"

"_Whole_ years, Milly." Her friend corrected her. It was almost impossible to believe that much time had passed since their first meeting back in April city. She'd been with the agency just over a year when she'd been assigned to follow him, along with a coworker whom, at the time, she'd barely known. By the time she finally caught up to him, the nervousness and fear at following the human disaster had dissipated almost entirely, and instead been replaced by a sense of excitement at the adventure to come.

"Well you showed it. You know exactly what to ask him. That's why we're going to give you your own segment."

"Our own…" Her gray eyes lit up. "Our own segment? Really?"

"Oh wow that's so cool! My family is going to be so excited!" The taller girl clapped her hands together, giggling. "Thank you so much, Mr. Blitzer."

"So. Here are your stories." He carefully spread several pages in front of them as a grin settled over his red face.

"Uhm…" Meryl look down at the papers across his desk and back to her boss. "With all due respect, sir, what are these?"

"They're _Wanted_ posters." Her friend cheerfully advised.

"I _know_ that, Milly, but what do you mean these are our stories?"

Mr. Blitzer threw his hands in front of him. "The Outlaw Insider." He moved his hands as if framing the title in his mind. "Your new masterpiece, girls."

Meryl could feel her brow twitching in irritation. "Ex…excuse me, sir. But…" She took a deep breath before she allowed herself to speak. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Senpai…" the nickname stuck around, despite the fact that they'd started working at No Man's Land Television Station at the same time. Meryl begged the girl to call her by her name. As time went on, however, the short girl finally gave up, accepting it as a permanent title.

"Well that's fine. I guess I can give the task to someone else." The round, red-faced man, leaned in, locking eyes with Meryl as he smiled. "If you aren't up for the challenge, that is."

That was it. That was the line to cross. The former insurance girl bolted to her feet, brow furrowed and hands on her hips. Her partner stood calmly behind her with a smile. Meryl frowned, grabbing the flyers off the man's desk. "We followed Vash the Stampede for four years."

"Actually for two years he…" Milly swallowed her words as the short girl raised her hand as a sign of silence.

"We were caught up in more fights and disasters than anyone besides the Humanoid Typhoon himself." She slammed her hands on the table, unable to hide the smug grin as Mr. Blitzer jumped in his seat. "There's no one," she told him, "better suited for the challenge than us."

"Fantastic!" Her boss smiled proudly, slapping his hand against the table in a grand gesture as he stood. "I trust you don't need a bodyguard then, eh, Derringer Meryl?"

She gripped his hand as he offered it, locking eyes as they shook on the arrangement. "No. But you're paying for the tune up. I haven't touched a gun since the insurance agency closed."

"Of course! I have a tab at the gunsmith down the road. He'll take care of your gun there."

She shot a smile over her shoulder as she turned to the door. "_Guns, _sir." She corrected.

_Two Weeks Later_

Meryl's back was finally getting used to the weight of her cloak after putting down her guns for so long. Nonetheless, she didn't think her body would ever adjust to the heat that bore down on her and her poor thomas as they made their way from town to town, following rumor after rumor on their first official interview for _Outlaw Insider_

"Senpai…" Milly was leaned against the neck of her thomas, hair hanging over her face. "How long until the next town?"

The sweat was stinging her eyes as it dripped from her brow. "It can't be too much farther. We've been out here for hours already." She glared at the horizon, cursing its blankness.

"I'm so thirsty…"

Meryl sighed weakly. "I told you to ration out your supplies."

"I did, ma'am." Milly shook her empty canteen. "Now I'm all rationed out." She groaned tiredly as she buried her face against the thomas' neck.

"Here." The dark haired girl thrust her arm out toward her partner, dangling the half full canteen in front of her.

"Oh senpai…" Milly took the canteen in both hands. "I couldn't…but if you insist!" The cap clunked against the side of the container, only held on by a thin string to the canteen itself as Milly turned her head up to drink.

Meryl shook her head, fazing the horizon once more. Honestly her throat was burning with thirst, but she knew Milly's whining had the potential to kill her much faster than the dehydration could have.

"Oh! Look there!" Milly flailed her free hand forward, causing her Thomas to jump beneath her. "It's a building!"

The dark haired girl squinted to focus on the small speck ahead of them. It was hardly a building at all, really, she'd realized. As they moved in closer, in fact, the four walls and a roof seemed to look even smaller. "It's more like a shack." She noted.

"Maybe there's water inside!"

"Milly don't be ridiculous. I doubt anyone even lives here, and do you see a plant or well nearby?"

"Well no." Her friend mumbled with a pout. "But it doesn't hurt to try!" She said, knocking on the thin door with a sing-song "Hello!"

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Milly I'm telling you, no one lives…"

"Oh! Hey girls!"

Her dark head snapped up immediately at the voice. Her brain was still rattling against her skull as she took in the thin frame and dark spiky hair in the doorway.

"Mr. Vash! What are you doing way out here?" Milly waved eagerly at the gunman while Meryl tried to gather her thoughts.

Vash laughed nervously. "Well you two made me pretty famous all of the sudden so I was hiding out in this little house you see."

"You were pretty famous already Mr. Humanoid Typhoon." Milly laughed. "So you live here in this rundown shack in the middle of nowhere?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with an innocent smile.

"Well I wouldn't say I lived here. I'm just…borrowing it…sort of."

"So you're umm…" Milly bit her lip as the thought about it. "You're a swatter!"

"_Squatter_, Milly." Meryl crossed her arms with a firm glare. "It means someone _unlawfully_ occupying an unused building." She smirked cruelly. "Which isn't surprising for a man like him."

Vash scratched the back of his head and chuckled as Milly turned to her friend. "Because he's an outlaw?"

The short girl's grin only grew darker. "No. Because he's a bum."

The plant frowned. "So cold…"

"Just let us in, jerk. We could use a break." She laughed, stepping past him without further invitation into the small house. There was only one room, which wasn't much of a surprise, however there was enough junk laying around to have filled a three-bedroom. She recognized Vash's black duffel leaning in a corner beside the twin bed. An opened bottle of whiskey sat on the table and a small shot glass lay empty beside it. And most importantly, "The sink is dripping." She turned back to him. "You have running water way out here?"

The gunman merely shrugged. "Now that people are taking care of the plants, the plants are a lot more eager to help." He smiled. "It also helps that the Earth team brought a lot of support." He picked up a glass and filled it under the faucet. "Are you thirsty?"

Meryl smiled softly. "Thank you I'm par…" Her response was caught in her throat as he brought the glass to his lips, knocking it back with a smile.

"Glasses are in the cabinet. Help yourself." He laughed lightly as her empty hand twitched in front of her. "So what brings you two all the way out here?"

Meryl grumbled as she dodged over the piles of trash and broken furniture on her way to the sink, leaving her giggling partner to respond to him. "We're on a job! Another interview. In fact we got a promotion and now we have our own segment on TV! Isn't that great?"

"Wow!" Vash's airy laughter gave away his anxiety as he sunk down in his seat. "So they want a 'Vash the Stampede' weekly update, eh?" He shot Meryl his most dazzling smile over his shoulder. "Well I can't say that I blame them for wanting more. However, I must humbly decline."

"Don't flatter yourself." Meryl leaned against the counter, one leg crossed idly over the other as she savored the drink in her hands. "You were just a starting point. We got all we needed from you the first time."

His brow quirked as he turned back to her, a devious grin making its way across his lips. "Oh really. Everything? But I have so much more to offer." He watched as the short girl's face flushed, chuckling. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You idiot." She mumbled, turning back to her glass.

"Our newest assignment is another dangerous outlaw like yourself, Mr. Vash."

"Oh?" He looked back at the tall girl as she pulled her face from the flowing faucet, wiping her face of the water she failed to drink. He thought for a moment. "Sounds kinda dangerous, don't you think?"

Meryl scoffed. "Don't worry about us, Mr. Human Disaster."

"She's right, Mr. Vash." She shot the man a brilliant cheery smile and a thumbs up to match. "Meryl and I can handle anything after all that you put us through." He was dumbfounded at her honesty. Especially since he'd practically begged them on multiple occasions _not_ to follow him. Before he could respond however, he watched her pull out a page from her pocket. "Besides he doesn't look so tough."

He took the paper from her, unfolding it with care.

_**Wanted:**__**Dead or Alive**__  
Tyberius Sloan  
__**Also known as:**__ Longshot Sloan  
__**Wanted for:**__  
The murder of three women and one man in the town of Januar  
The theft of an estimated $$20,000 in money and goods in the town of Januar  
Destruction of a building by arson in the town of Januar_

_Bounty: $$125,000_

"This might be a bit much for you girls. Are you sure you want to find this guy?"

"It's our job." Meryl set the empty glass on the counter. "Anyways we've been after this guy for over a week and the latest rumors direct us to the town of New Round just a few iles from here. We can't give up now."

Vash shook his head. "No I mean…" He sighed. "What makes you think he's just going to sit down and answer a few questions for you?"

Milly smiled. "We at least have to try. You were wanted for a lot of things too and you never tried to hurt us not even once!"

The dark haired man sighed tiredly. "But do you really think that way of thinking is safe?"

Meryl slid her cloak open slightly, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the guns hidden. "I'm fine, Vash. Thank you. Really."

He shook his head. "You girls take the bed tonight."

"What?" Meryl looked out the window. "But it's still daylight. I was thinking we could just keep going into town."

"New Round isn't a few iles from here. By the time you get there it'll be night and cold."

"Are you sure? The man back in Felton said…"

"Meryl." His voice was tense, but his eyes were as gentle as they'd ever been. "Trust me?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll go get my suitcase."

Milly cheered. "Oh fun! A slumber party!" She laughed as she sped past Meryl to the door, knocking over piles of magazines and books as she went. "It's just like old times!"

Vash laughed as he picked up one of the books off the floor. "Yup. Like old times."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter. Catching up with the Girls. Next chapter I will post a soon as I write it. I'm going to try to update every week but I can't make promises because I don't really know what always happens on my days off.

It's great to be back in the Trigun fanfiction land. I know there aren't as many readers as there used to be, but I'm still fandom-ing strong. Also feel free to follow my tumblr for some snippets and sneak peeks for new chapters as well as a bunch of anime/trigun reblogs. And cats..? Tumblr name is Kokohamstar


	2. Catching up with Vash

**A/N:** Thank you to those of you who are currently following/favoriting this story. It means a lot in such a small and shrinking fandom that there is still someone out there reading what I make in the Trigun department. I do encourage you to review even if it's some constructive criticism to make it better. I want to hear all of your opinions, both the good and the bad. So without further ado, welcome chapter 2.

* * *

"Folks, here we are with Vash the Stampede! The humanoid typhoon himself." Meryl held the mic with a firm grip as she smiled at the camera. "We've had a lot of questions roll in from fans just for you, Vash." He could tell the false kindness was killing her, but the smile remained plastered across her face.

It was the fourth time they'd caught him. The fourth time they sat him down for an interview. After being chased for a solid month, he finally gave in and agreed to the interrogation. In return, they would stop chasing him. For any reason. Especially Meryl. Her feelings for him had become all too clear before the fight with Knives. He couldn't have her following him into even more dangerous situations for him.

With the deal set in stone, he agreed to sit down at a café with them for one hour. "I'm glad to hear it, Meryl. So what did you want to ask me?"

She smiled. It was a smile too big for her face in his opinion. Fabricated for the camera, he was sure. Her fingers were shaking, making him wonder how long she'd been reporting to still be so nervous. "Uhm… Mr. Vash." He directed his attention back to her as she read with a practiced calmness from the cards in her hand. "The first question comes from Jenna in June city. During the fall of the Ark, it became clear that you were more than human. So what are you?"

He can't say that he was surprised by the question. The fight between him and his brother was and had been big news for the entire planet. "My brother and I are plants." He said simply.

"Like the ones that power cities and keep us alive?" Meryl pressed on. These were questions she already knew the answer to, but the world wanted…needed to hear it from him.

"Yes. Like those. We are known as 'independents." Which means we can survive outside of a bulb. We have extended lives and powers beyond those of a human. Not all plants can become independent, but their lives could be longer than mine for it."

"So you aren't immortal?" Her eyes bore into him as he spoke. She never looked down at the list in her hand.

"Ah…no. Not exactly." He laughed a bit and ran his hand through his hair. "This is kind of a sign of my mortality actually. Our life spans all depend on how much energy we use. Daily life doesn't take very much. There's no telling how long I could live an easy life. Healing takes a little more energy and has its limits." He flexed his newest prosthetic left arm for the camera. "Things like my wings, the cannon—or my angel arm—those take a lot of energy. And the more energy we expend, the darker our hair gets. Even dependent plants can show those symptoms if over worked."

"So if we over expend water and electricity, which the plants help us produce…"

"You're expending the lives of the plants themselves. Humans made us. They gave us life so that we could return the favor by making theirs easier. And on this planet it's the only way you can live. All the plants ask for in return is your gratitude."

Meryl nodded knowingly. "So back to independent plants. Are there any others like you? How many have there been that you know about? And how did you become and independent?"

"Other independents? Well there was my brother, Knives. A girl before us, Tessla. She died before we met her. I believe there are a couple from earth as well but I don't know them. I don't really know a full history. And as far as how we became independent, your guess is as good as mine!" he laughed a bit, smiling at her. "Anything else?"

She hesitated. "You said "was" referring to Knives."

He nodded. "He's gone now." Vash looked at the table, avoiding the eyes of the two girls watching him. "He used all of the energy he had in the fight and joined the planet. The last of his life…" he smiled softly. "He used it well." He told them. The world didn't need to know where his brother ended up.

Meryl was speechless. She knew the fight had been intense, however the news of his brother's death still took her by surprise. "I…I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He motioned with as much subtlety as possible to the cards in her hand. "Did you have some more questions for me, Meryl?"

"Oh. Right, sorry." She shook her head, turning back to the paper. The remaining questions were all things she already knew. Why he didn't kill. The name of his gunsmith. A few women had even written in asking about his relationship status. Through clenched teeth Meryl had to ask him. "So Vash. The women of the world want to know. Are you seeing anyone?"

He could practically hear her brain steaming as a cat-like grin spread across his face. "Why yes, ladies. I'm currently single and as a hunter of love I'm completely available." His eyes shone with mischief as he smiled into the camera.

"Well _thank you_ for your time, Vash." The short girl growled. "I think that about wraps it up for now. Cut, Milly."

Milly peeked over the camera almost shyly. "That means to turn the camera off, right?"

Meryl rubbed her temples tiredly. "Yes, Milly." She turned to Vash. "Thanks for helping us out."

He'd already put his sunglasses on as he picked up his duffle, swinging it over his back. "Just remember the deal. No more following me around alright?"

"I know, I get it." She sighed. "But I mean… you don't have a bounty on your head anymore, or gung-ho guns to worry about…"

"Meryl." He set his eyes on her through the amber lenses. "You made a deal. I expect you to follow through with your part." He laid a bill on the table to cover his tab. "I don't want to see you again."

He could feel his eyes on him as he walked through the door. He knew it was harsh. He knew it would hurt her. He only prayed that in the end it would keep her safe.

_One Month Later_

He'd been running again—this time from the Earth defense group—when he came across the dusty home in the middle of the desert. He glanced down at his empty canteen. _Maybe they'd let me rest here_, he thought, knocking on the thin plank of a door. It eased open with a squeal on its hinges under his rapping knuckles.

Vash peeked his head just inside the entryway with caution. "Hello!" He glanced around slowly. "Is anybody home?" He pushed the door open all of the way as he stepped inside. "I'm just a lonely traveler in need of water, if you don't mind." The home was riddled with trash and books strewn across the floor. The couch was covered in dirty clothes and magazines and the sink was filled with dirty dishes, the food causing a smell that ripened in the heat. He made a face as he stepped closer to the source of the odor.

"Someone left quite a mess…" he told himself. The dishes were too high in the sink for him to even fit his canteen to the faucet. He sighed softly. The only way he was getting a refill, apparently, was if he worked for it. "Alright!" he said, tossing his jacket onto the dining chair behind him. "Let's get to work!"

The suns were setting when he finally collapsed on the bed. The place still looked terrible, but he'd been able to find the bed and the couch, the dishes were cleaned and put away, and the table was clear for him to reward himself with a drink. He made a path from the door to the kitchen, the bed, the couch, the table, and the bathroom around all of the junk piled along the floor. He left the windows open while he slept, and by morning the smell caused by the rotting food had finally dispersed.

He knew he should have filled up his canteen and begun to head on, however the more he relaxed on that couch, enjoying the silence and peace of his newfound shelter, the more tempting the idea of a mini vacation there seemed. The small home was almost hidden in the nothingness of the desert, so it was unlikely that he'd be found there. And the amount of dust and grime that had gathered inside told him that the owner didn't plan on coming back any time soon.

Vash rolled his head back and took a deep breath of the freedom he felt inside before hearing voices just outside the door. He turned his head to the sound, listening carefully to the possible intruders.

"Maybe there's water inside!"

He dropped his head, holding back a groan. How had they found him way out here? Why? Didn't he properly tell them off after the interview?

"Milly don't be ridiculous." Meryl's voice was tired, as if her throat was dry. He listened as she scolded her friend with her worn throat and couldn't help but glance over at the dripping faucet. He couldn't deny them such a vital resource.

He made his way to the door, plastering a smile on his face as he heard the big girl's hard knock against building. He swung the door open just as the short girl was putting her hands on her hips, a frown settling on her cracked lips. He would have invited them in if she'd let him, but it wasn't the Meryl he knew to wait for such an invitation, so it didn't surprise him when she pushed her way inside.

He was going to offer her water, but her grateful smile was like a swift kick in the gut, reminding him of her feelings for him. He played it as a joke, but every nerve of hers he stepped on was another attempt at keeping his distance. He couldn't help the small smile, however, at the fiery temper he'd come to miss.

Milly updated him on their new jobs, interviewing outlaws all across the planet. _So it really was a coincidence_…he'd realized, taking the paper the tall girl offered him. His eyes narrowed as he read over the page. Tyberius Sloan. His picture was no more terrifying than some of the bounty hunters who'd chased him down in the past. His smile, however, could send a chill down his spine. He had the toxic grin of someone who was happy to be called a murderer; as if he'd shoot a child if it stood in his way. He glanced up at the girls, and then back to the flyer in his hand. There was no way they could get a man like that to consent to some sort of civilized television interview.

Meryl flashed him her guns, as if to prove to him she could handle a man like that. He sighed, finally giving up trying to convince them out of the job. "You girls take the bed tonight." He told them, eyeing the couch instead. He blew off the short girl's complaints about the idea, making up some sort of reason to slow them down.

Come morning, he'd decided, he would already be gone. He would be in New Round hours before them, filling the heads of the townspeople with rumors of Longshot Sloan days away in the other direction. It should be simple enough. Enjoy some cards at the local saloon and enjoy some small talk with a few of the drunks. Pick up some rations at the market and gossip about it to the cashiers. By the time the two former insurance girls would make it to town, they'd be led as far away from the real Tyberius Sloan as possible.

He fell onto the couch, legs dangling over the arm. _Might as well get a few hours of sleep at least…_

His eyes had just closed when something feel loudly behind him, catching his attention. In one quick movement his gun was at the ready as he knelt in front of his make-shift bed. He narrowed his eyes, focusing in the dark room on the disturbance.

"Dammit Milly…" A voice whispered. Vash flipped on the light as he put his gun away. "Oh, Vash…" She looked up at him with a shy smile. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She rubbed her side lightly, motioning to the blonde who had stretched herself across the bed. "She kicked me out…" She told him with a small laugh.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was only wearing an over-sized button up. It was long, but the lack of her usual navy tights made it seem much more revealing. "Vash?"

He coughed, turning his head away as his cheeks warmed. "It's no big deal." He told her. "I'm just a light sleeper is all."

"I wish I could say the same about her." She chuckled. "Anyways, sorry I woke you." She sat on the floor, back against the wall and knees to her chest.

He frowned. "You aren't going to sleep there, are you?"

Meryl shrugged simply. "I've slept in worse predicaments." As if that were good enough reason to sleep on the ground. "Good night, Vash." She said softly.

He shook his head. "Take the couch." He didn't have much more time to sleep anyways.

"I'm fine." She laughed. "Get your beauty rest."

"You need it more than I do."

"Excuse me?"

Vash went over his words in his head, cursing himself as he lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful!" _Shit_. He closed his eyes in defeat. First he insulted her, then he gave her a full on compliment that was sure to lead any woman on. Right?

She laughed. Vash opened his eyes slowly to find her covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound.

"Uhm…"

Meryl stood up. "I'll take the couch." She was still smiling. "We'll both fit if we're sitting up."

He gave her a half smile in return, his cheeks still a light shade of pink. "Okay but can you put some pants on first?"

Meryl looked down at her legs. "I…" her face turned the shade of his coat hanging on the chair. She tore the blanket off the back of the couch. "Why you…" She wrapped the thin cloth around her body tightly. "How long have you been staring!"

"I haven't." Or at least he'd tried not to. "Don't you have sleep pants?"

"No!"

The two stood, both avoiding the others eyes. The only sound breaking through the tension was the snoring coming from the bed. Meryl sighed, climbing over the piles of junk, blanket held firmly around her bare legs as she made her way to the couch, falling into the seat.

"Uhm…Meryl?"

"You aren't getting your blanket back." Her cheeks were still visibly burning with a pale pink, and her grey eyes remained focused on anything but the man in front of her. "But you can sit down."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, leaving a seat of space open between them. She was cute. He could never deny that to himself. But the red cheeks and irritated pout only made it harder to separate himself. He wanted to be close to her. He wasn't sure if he felt the same as she did, exactly, but he wanted to find out. He only knew that he couldn't take that risk.

"I…" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts. He glance down at her small form, wrapped up in the thin fabric as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry about your brother…"

He smiled softly, laying his hand on her head, ruffling her hair as if she were a child. "Thank you."

"What happened?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly behind the cloth.

"Off the record?" He teased.

Her eyes narrowed, turning serious when she answered. "Of course, Vash."

He sighed, dropping his hand to his side. "He saved me. Entrusted a father and son with my life." He told her. "I'm not exactly sure what happened after that. When I came to he was gone and the son told me that he'd left an apple tree in his place."

"An apple tree?"

Vash nodded slowly. "Had he wanted, he could have lived on peacefully with the last of his energy and in the end left nothing behind at all." He smiled a little. "Instead he used the last of his energy to make something that could live on forever." He chuckled lightly. "He won't ever let himself disappear completely. It wouldn't be Knives."

Meryl smiled up at him. "So you saved him in the end."

He shrugged. "I guess." He ran his hand through his hair and laughed a bit. "I don't really know what I did though." Vash stretched, propping his feet on the table. "You should get some sleep. I'm sure you two will want to be out of here bright and early tomorrow."

"You're right." She nodded, burrowing herself into the blanket once again with a yawn. "Goodnight, Vash."

"Goodnight, Meryl."

She fell asleep quickly, shifting slowly on the couch until her head laid against his shoulder. He smiled sadly before slipping out from under her, grabbing his coat off the chair and his duffle from the wall.

"Vash…"

He froze, turning slowly to the girl on the couch. Her eyes were closed, her bare leg uncovered by the falling blanket. With gentle footsteps he made his way back to her, tucking her in carefully. "Vash…" she mumbled, "You promised…" His chest ached as he made his way back to the door, trying to ignore her ramblings. "You said you'd come back…"

He slipped out the door, sliding his glasses on as he went. He turned his head to the moons above him. "I'm sorry, Meryl. I can't keep that promise." He whispered. "But I promise…I will keep you safe."

* * *

**A/N:** Again thank you so much for reading. I am on tumblr if you want to follow my fanfiction blog it's under the url luckymeryl. I also have an RP blog where I am Meryl under the url meryltheinsurancegirl and my private blog is kokohamstar. So I hope to see you all there. I put in some sneak peaks every once in a while on my fanfiction blog if you ever want to take a look.

I want to hear from you! Please shoot me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks again!


	3. Spreading Lies

Three men sat around a table in the small New Round saloon, each with a drink at their side and a hand of cards. The room smelled of gunpowder and cheap cigarettes. A cute redhead went from table to table, innocently flirting with the morning drunks in hopes of a good tip. Vash glanced over his cards at the men he'd started his little game with.

Across from him sat a fat man with a long beard which was half laying on the table. A few times the man accidentally set his drink on it. The man to Vash's left was a tall thin man with long hair in a low ponytail on his back. His eyes were sharp and focused as they darted between the men at the table and the cards in his hand. The final man kept a hat on, but Vash could vaguely make out the starts of brown curls at the nape of his neck.

"Well?"

Vash turned his attention back to Long Beard. "Huh?"

"Are you in or out?" He motioned to the bills on the table. Each had laid down a twenty to start.

"Oh yeah, totally!" he dropped another bill on the table. "So…" His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Have you fellas heard the rumors?"

Ponytail turned his sharp eyes toward the former blonde. "What rumors?"

"Ya see, I heard they spotted that 'Longshot' guy heading toward Larin." The town was easily sixty or so iles from New round; far enough to, hopefully, draw the girls away.

Curly laughed. "Oh really? I heard he was nearer by."

"No no…I'm sure I heard he was almost in Larin by now." _Just take the bait and go with it, okay?_ Vash pleaded. The women at the market took every word while he was buying breakfast.

Ponytail shrugged, turning his attention back to his cards once more. "I guess that makes more sense, though. What would he be around this little town for anyways?"

"Last time he passed through…" Long Beard said, picking up the whiskey from its place on his facial hair, "He was heading to his house. Ty used to live nearby you know?"

Vash turned his head to the man. "I thought he lived in Januar."

"He did." The fat man arranged the cards in his hands as he continued, "After he killed all them he up and ran. Took shelter in some crappy little place just outside of town. Rumor was that's where he was headed. Like he left somethin' behind." He laid the cards in front of him. "Straight flush."

"He's gone." Curly laughed. "He left all his money behind though. Guess he gave up."

Ponytail rolled his eyes. "Idiot…"

Meryl woke up alone. She should have been used that that, really, she woke up alone every morning. Still, there was some sort of empty feeling after falling asleep on such a warm body the night before. It was ridiculous to think he'd have still been there to greet her in the morning, she knew that. She couldn't shake, however, that feeling of disappointment when she woke up to a cold empty couch.

"Morning Senpai!" Her friend smiled brightly as Meryl sat up off the makeshift bed. "I was wondering when you'd wake up I'm really hungry." The blonde frowned a little.

Meryl laughed lightly. "I guess that means I should cook something before we go?" She'd banned Milly from any cooking duties after she almost caused an entire hotel building to catch fire. The blonde girl nodded eagerly as Meryl made her way to the small kitchen, dropping the thin blanket as she went. "What do we have to cook with?" She asked, setting a frying pan onto the stove's open flame.

The taller woman ran to the luggage, opening the bag of rations with a smile. "We have toma strips and eggs!"

Meryl smiled warmly. "Toma and eggs it is, then."

"Got enough to share?" A voice spoke from the doorway.

The former insurance agent turned sharply to the intruder, eyes narrowed. "Y-you…you're…"

"Senpai, it's Mr. Sloan!"

Meryl's head snapped to the blonde. "I know who it is, Milly." She mentally cursed herself for leaving her guns across the room as she took in the image of the man smiling back at her.

His wild hair fell in a dark brown mess at his shoulders. His goatee was untrimmed around his wide grin, the line of facial hair only broken for the scar across his chin to his lip. His gray eyes were locked on her as he made his way inside the home, his long legs stepping over the mess in the room as he dropped his bags on the floor.

"This is quite the welcome." He laughed, he left the door open as another man gathered behind him. "Don't ya think, Charles?"

Charles was a head shorter than him, but still larger than the two girls. His black hair laid across his head covering his eyes yet did nothing to hide the dark grin that spread across his cheeks. "Oh yeah…"

Meryl stood firm towards the two. "Tyberius Sloan. My name is Meryl Stryfe of NLBC."

"I know who ya' are, miss." He lifted a large silver gun casually behind his head. "Ya did that bit on the Humanoid Typhoon guy, right?"

"That's right!" Milly frowned at the men. "We got a good interview out of him and we expect the same from you!"

Charles let out a high pitched laugh, voice breaking maniacally. "They wanna get ta know ya!"

Meryl's eyes were locked on Sloan, but unprepared for his speed. He was across the room, pinning her to the counter. She glared up at him when she felt his leg between hers. She'd still been in her pajama shirt when he'd barged in and was suddenly realizing Vash was right about needing pants at night.

"Why you!"

"Milly don't!"

The blonde raised her fist as she stormed toward the man. She made it two steps before she was pinned back, black metal of his knife bore against her neck as Charles held her arms behind her back. "Careful, youngin' Don't wanna get ya'self hurt do ya?"

"Now…" Sloan turned the small girl away from him. "I believe you were making us a welcome home meal…" He brought his face down to her shoulder, breathing against her bare neck as he spoke. "Thoma and eggs wasn't it?"

The short girl's stomach twisted under her skin, her heart caught in her throat. She felt sick, and scared, and angry. "Yeah. Toma and eggs." She glanced over at her friend quickly. She felt the cool metal of his gun on her bare thigh as bile rose in her throat. His free hand wrapped around her front, toying with the top buttons of her shirt.

She gripped the frying pan, reaching for the eggs as she snapped her eyes quickly back to her partner. She felt a third button come undone just as her leg jerked backwards.

Meryl heard the gun go off as her foot made impact behind her. She jumped, jerking her head back, letting her skull smash into his chin as she took his gun in one hand, skillet in the other. As she turned, she let the pan whip across the man's face, sending him to the ground.

"You bitch…" he held his face in his hand. His cheek was bleeding and burned at the impact. "Y-you…you're gonna pay for this!"

She raised the gun towards Charles. "I'm going to ask you once, sir. Let her go."

Charles looked between the short girl and his boss lying on the floor. Meryl held the pan as her weapon, aimed towards the brunette.

"Don't fuckin' listen to her, Charles. Kill the bitch."

Her blood turned to ice before her eyes narrowed once more. "Drop the knife." She told him, turning the gun to Sloan. "Or else…"

Milly brought her foot down on his and her elbow to his side. Charles doubled over, grabbing his ribs as Milly pulled away. She caught the handle of the knife as it fell and slid to her partner's side. "Or else what, ma'am?"

Meryl smirked a bit. "He'd have a bruised rib, I suppose." Milly laughed at her side. "Milly. Our guns."

"Yes ma'am." She ran to the cloak and stun gun, tossing the garment to her friend as she readied her own weapon. "Now excuse us, sirs. We have just a few questions for you!" She smilied.

Charles fell backwards. "W-what are you two?!"

"Journalists." She told him simply. She pulled the hammer back on Sloan's gun. "Stay down."

Sloan was on one knee, glaring up at her. His face was covered in blood and burned skin. "You fuckin…" He leapt toward her, a flash of silver appearing from his thigh as he did.

Two shots went off. The knife fell to the ground. Sloan hit the wall, a cross shaped claw pinning him back, knocking the breath out of him. "Why'd you shoot twice?" Meryl turned to her friend.

Milly blinked. "Actually I…"

"Did I miss the party?" Vash waved in the open doorway.

Meryl looked over at Charles, now unconscious under a broken ceiling fan. Her head snapped back to the plant standing across the room. "You're late."

He laughed a bit, holding up a pastry box in his hand. "I brought breakfast!" He blinked suddenly, face suddenly matching his coat.

"What now?" Meryl rolled her eyes. "I know I'm still not wearing pants…" Her cheeks were pink, but she was too annoyed to have the same conversation again.

"Uhm…m-ma'am your shirt…"

Meryl looked down, the three top buttons were still completely undone. She was inches away from her chest being completely exposed to the outlaw. "Get out!" She screamed, grabbing the ends of her shirt, pan hitting the floor with a loud clang as she clasped the garment together across her body. "Out out out!"

Vash leaned on the outside of the building while he waited for the girls to become decent. Milly had already begun tying Sloan up when he'd stepped out, and he knew the other man wouldn't be waking up for at least an hour. He'd run all the way from town. He'd stolen a thomas from a man. He'd raced back to that house to save them.

But they were already safe.

He got there just in time to see Milly knocking the large man unconscious with her stun gun. He didn't think either of the girls noticed the shorter man climbing to his knees, but from the looks of things, he didn't stand a chance against the former insurance agents he'd attempted to attack.

"Mr. Vash?"

He turned his head to the blonde as she poked her head out. "You girls covered up now?"

Milly laughed. "Yessir! Come on in. Meryl's finishing breakfast."

"Break...fast?" He quirked a brow at the girl as he walked back inside. "But I brought…"

"Donuts." Meryl put a hand on her hip as she pointed a spatula at him. "Donuts are not breakfast, despite common belief. Now sit."

Vash took a look around the room. The two men were tied up on the bed, neither yet awake. Milly sat down at the table as her friend slid a plate of eggs and two slices of toma strips onto her plate. "Sit and eat, Mr. Vash!"

He took the girls advice, sitting beside her at the table. "Thanks." He mumbled as the short girl sat the plate in front of him. She turned away from him, walking back to the counter to get her own meal. "Your leg…"

Meryl glanced down at the bandage around her thigh before making her way back to the table. "Just a scratch. It's nothing to worry about." She smiled in earnest. "What made you come back?"

Vash scratched the back of his head. "I guess…" there was no denying it really, "I guess I was just worried…"

She nodded, taking a sip of coffee in silence while her thoughts settled. "No need." She told him firmly. "We can take care of ourselves."

"I can see that now." Still, however. That man had injured her. That lowlife had tried to hurt her worse. He was able to get close to her. For some reason, despite the outcome of the situation, the details didn't sit right with him.

"So you can go after breakfast."

"Huh?" He turned to the girl. "What do ya mean?" He smiled lazily. "We're friends right?"

She closed her eyes, as if savoring her morning drink. "That's not why you're here. Not because we're friends." She put the cup down and locked eyes with him. "You don't believe in us. You're here to protect us. And we don't need that." _So run away again, Vash, _she thought. _Run off and protect the innocent._

"I believe in you." He told her softly, grin fading from his lips. "I was just scared."

"Don't be."

"Senpai…"

"We're fine without you." Her eyes narrowed. "You don't want to see us again, right?" She reminded him, the words playing through her head.

His chest tightened. She was right. He'd told her to stay away, she deserved the same respect. Nonetheless, he plastered his familiar grin across his face, swallowing the eggs off his plate in a quick movement. "It's been fun girls. Stay safe."

"Mr. Vash…Senpai…"

"Breakfast was delicious, Meryl. Good luck on your new job."

The small girl nodded, turning back to her coffee. "Thank you."

"Take care, big girl." He waved, picking up his bag as he turned. "Don't work too hard."

Meryl heard the door close as he left. She let out the breath she'd been holding since he stood up. "Senpai…"

She turned to her friend, smiling softly. "What is it, Milly?"

"Why did you…" Her blue eyes wide as they examined the girl. "Why did you make him go away? Didn't you miss him at all?"

"Of course I did." Meryl told her, softly. "But don't you think he deserves a break from protecting us? After all this time…?"

"But ma'am…"

"Get the camera ready, Milly." She said as she stood, taking the empty plates in her hand. "We have an interview to do."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this one. I got caught up rping as Meryl to be honest. But the end of this one just kind of came out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Which is probably a bad time to be posting a new addition to the story but whatever. So yeah we get a new little take of Meryl pushing Vash away this time... that's new, right? Yes? Maybe? Idk I liked it. So the next chapter will be the interview and possibly some more stuff. Sorry that this chapter is a little short. It might be a bit before that next installment too, I have a oneshot to write based on my own headcanon and someone's art about my headcanon. But look for some more trigun fics from me soon.

Thanks for sticking around with our small fandom. We're getting that Trigun tag going good on tumblr lately, and we'll never stop. Love and Peace forever, baby! Please review below even if you wanna follow. I wanna hear words from you (er...read words from you?) so please drop me a message down there and lemme know what you think. Also some tumblr usernames to follow if you're interested

Personal blog (anime, clamp, trigun and more trigun): kokohamstar  
Meryl RP Blog: derringer-merylstryfe  
Fanfiction blog (including sneak peaks from new chapters): luckymeryl  
OC RP blog (new and wanting to rp stuff!) depotkids

Thanks for reading!


	4. Tyberius Sloan

It took both of the girls to get the larger man on a chair. They half worried he'd wake up in the process, but they kept an eye on any movement as they made the transition. The henchman, Charles, was an easier process. Milly simply lifted the man from the floor to sit in the seat across the table from his boss.

Meryl glanced at the two bandits sitting across from her, examining Milly's handiwork. "Ropes?"

"Check!" The blonde tightened the bindings around the unconscious men's arms, ankles, and torsos carefully. She'd walked her through the practiced knot aloud to be sure she'd secured them well enough.

"Camera?" The short girl glanced around the room, no weapon could be too close to the two men, or too far from the two women.

"Check!" Milly situated the tripod and looked through the lens to ensure the perfect angle. The shoulders up, no view of the chairs they were tied to. Two captive criminals wasn't quite the aesthetic the viewers would go for, they'd decided.

"Smelling salts?" Meryl sat across from the men, not in the view of the camera, but a safe distance from them, a gun in her hand and stack of questions in her lap.

"Check." Her partner ran a swab under both of their noses and backed away, getting behind the camera once more.

"What the…" Charles squinted at the two girls, pulling his arms against the bindings. "Boss wake up!"

Sloan grumbled as he came to, kicking his foot in vain as it merely tugged against the ropes which bound them to the legs of the chair. "They fuckin'…" He glared at the women across from him. "You two should have fuckin' run when you had the chance."

"We would advise against fighting those ropes, Mr. Sloan. They are some of the strongest on the planet!" The tall woman behind the camera informed him, a familiar smile plastered across her face. "And we reinforced the chairs so don't even think about breaking them either." She scolded. Her eyes narrowed, her grin, however, remained as she lifted her thumb in affirmation.

"Are you two turnin' us in then?" He looked them over carefully before his eyes locked on Meryl. "You two bounty hunters?"

"No. As I said, we're journalists." She straightened the papers in her lap, keeping a firm eye on the two. "But we can be, if you don't want to cooperate." She glanced down at the pages quickly before clearing her throat. "We have a few questions for you, for the cameras, Mr. Tyberius Longshot Sloan."

He scoffed, turning his nose up at them. "And what's gonna happen if I don't answer ya, huh?" He smirked. "Ya gonna turn us in? How are you two little girls going to get us both to the feds?"

Meryl never faltered. "Your friend is worthless." She shot back at him. "However, the task of taking one bound man and throwing him on a thomas would be easy for us." A confident smile played on her lips. "We'll just leave your friend here. I'm sure he'll figure his way out of those ropes eventually."

"Boss, they're crazy…" The smaller man's voice was shaking. His confidence was easily broken.

"Shut it, Charles." He snapped at the man, growling as he looked back at the woman across the room. "What kind of questions do you have?"

Meryl smiled up at her friend. "Start the camera, Milly."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ladies and gentleman," Her entire persona changed. Her back sat straighter, her voice held more confidence. Her calm, proud smile, could be heard through her words as the slipped off her tongue. "Thank you for tuning in to this month's Outlaw Insider, where we bring you all the answers from the planet's most dangerous criminals."

"My name is Meryl Stryfe and my partner, Milly Thompson and I have brought you the latest news from Tyberius Sloan of Januar."

* * *

Vash could feel his wallet getting lighter as he ordered his drink. He was surely overpaying for a cheap beer, but the price for a seat in a bar that held a television steepened the cost almost tenfold. It had been a little over a week since he'd left the girls with the men they were to interview. According to the papers the start of the new monthly special "Outlaw Insider" was to premier that night. That meant they were able to get their interview done in one piece, right?

He sipped the drink slowly, not only was he going to get his money's worth out of it, but the bar he'd found had a strict "no drink, no seat" policy in order to keep seats for those that wanted to waste more money watching the rare luxury that the bar owned.

"Ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for!" A dark skinned man in a cowboy hat appeared on the small screen. "The girls who gave us the amazing interview of the Humanoid Typhoon have now graced us again! This time their subject, 'Longshot Sloan.' That's right folks, the lady killer of Januar right here on No-Man's Land Broadcasting!"

A busty blonde shoved him out of the way. "Well stop your lolly gagging and let's get this show on the road! Everyone here's episode two of 'Outlaw Insider!' starring those badass ladies, Meryl and Milly!"

The screen cut to two men, visibly annoyed to be there. Meryl's voice played over the speaker as she introduced herself and the men in front of her, however she remained outside of the camera shot. Instead of sitting at the table with the two men like she'd done with Vash, she'd kept distance between them. _So she is taking it seriously_, he noted.

"First question, Mr. Sloan. The two women you killed, who were they?"

The man's eyes narrowed. Vash could feel Sloan's icy gaze through the screen. "Y'got names there for the women and the man I killed, don'cha? Why ya askin' me that?"

"We know their names." She confirmed. "Jessica Langsley and Mary Simpson. But who were they to you? And why did you kill them?"

The killer rolled his eyes, turning his head away. Vash noted the man's constant posture and smirked. The camera didn't show it, but the girls had tied him up. Rather well by the look of it. "Because they were _mine._ And what I do with _my property_ is nobody's fuckin' business."

The plant's body tensed at the response. He'd never felt the urge to scream at a screen before, but he found his hand clenched around the glass, much harder and it might shatter. He grit his teeth before turning the drink to his lips. "Bartender. Another." He said softly.

"Your 'property'." Meryl's voice was harsh, filled with the same anger that ran through his veins, though coated in a professionalism only she could bring to the table. "Human lives are no one's property, sir. I do ask that you clarify your phrasing on the matter."

For a brief moment, the gunman felt a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"They were _my _women!" He spat, glaring at the camera and, Vash assumed, at Meryl. Vash's short-lived smirk fell as the felon on the screen growled. "My women to fuck, to beat, to do whatever the hell I wanted with. And that son of a bitch thought he could take 'em from me!" He lurched forward as he yelled, like an animal caught in a trap. Vash was sure no one was oblivious to the idea that the man was tied down anymore.

"You mean the man you killed. Jason Wilson."

"Jason was my fuckin' partner, yeah. Apparently he'd been sleepin' with one of 'em and was gonna 'save 'em' from me or some bullshit." He laughed, a gross smile playing across his lips. "We all know how that turned out, eh?"

"So the rumors of you being in a slave trading ring at the time of those events, I assume they were true. And that Mary and Jessica were two women in your possession."

"Yeah. I made an honest fuckin' livin' outta it. And Jason had no right to come in and fuck it all up! Hell he'd brought in a few girls all on his own! Then he tried to act all high and mighty because he got fuckin' attached to one of 'em."

"And as for your partner here. Charles was it?"

The camera turned to another man, his head firmly pointed to the floor. He was visibly shaking as the camera came into focus on him. "Charles?" Meryl repeated. "Are you alright?"

"Turn it off." He whispered. "I don't want them to see me like this…"

"Who?" The girl's voice was softer as she questioned this smaller man. "Who don't you want to see you?"

"M-my family." His shaggy hair hid his face from the camera but did nothing to hide the emotion in his voice. "I don't want them to see me. Cut the camera off please."

The camera turned away from him, finally focusing on the interviewer herself. She was still turned to him, speaking off camera. "You're no longer on video. However, I do suggest getting yourself out of trouble. Staying away from things you don't want your family to see."

She turned to the camera, shoulders back, head held high as she closed out another successful interview. "This has been Meryl Stryfe reporting."

Vash smiled, at the kindness the girl was able to show. By simply turning the camera away, giving the man mercy at his actions, she'd wiped the slate clean. Given him a chance to start over. It was a trait of hers he'd begun to admire the more he'd gotten to know the girl.

"Oh wow he sure was a baddie!" The busty woman was back on the screen with her co-anchor. "Those girls sure did ask some good questions, right?"

"And I bet you next week will be even more fun!"

The blonde bounced with excitement. "You're right! Next month they are interviewing Amorus Lynch right?"

Vash felt as though he could hear his neck snap as he turned back to the screen. This was really going to be a regular occurrence? A monthly show of those two interviewing dangerous criminals?

"That's right! They are currently on their way to get an interview from the one and only Amorus Lynch, the mass arsonist!"

They showed the man's wanted image to the audience. He had short brown hair and blood red eyes. His smile was that of a kid with a new toy despite the shackle hung around his neck. He had piercings up his ears and lip and a safety pin through his eyebrow.

"Arsonist…" The woman gasped dramatically. "But arson is…some consider it even worse than _murder!_"

The picture left the screen as the male anchor nodded his head. "That's right. On this desert planet no one has the water to spare to put the flames out. By burning down major buildings in four large cities he's responsible for $$850,000 worth of damages as well as the deaths of 28 people!"

"Not to mention countless injuries…" The blonde pouted. "He's not a nice guy. Will the girls be able to get a good interview from him?"

"Let's hope so!" The smile was plastered back on the anchor's face as he patted his partner on the back. "They're tough girls. They'll be able to take him down!"

The girl nodded firmly. "You're right. So don't forget to tune in next month, folks for our next installment of Outlaw Insider with Meryl and Milly!"

Vash stood, paying his tab and pulling his duffel over his shoulder. They'd handled themselves against Sloan, but only by a hair. With a man like their newest target however, "Looks like I have some work to do…" the gunman sighed. "So much for an easy retirement…"

* * *

"Did you really have to keep me tied up that whole time?"

"Of course." Meryl glared down at the former henchmen as her partner pulled him off the thomas and set him in the sand. "You tried to attack us and we still don't know that we can trust you." She told him simply, hands placed firmly on her hips.

Charles pulled himself up on his knees, ankles and wrists bound behind him still. "I told you I'm done with Sloan! And I'm sorry."

Milly laughed and wagged her finger. "Always safer than sorrier, right Senpai?"

Meryl nodded, ignoring mistaken phrasing. They'd left Sloan tied up in his home, unconscious from a small knock on the head by her partner. They'd untied one hand only, leaving the other hand behind his back, his torso still strapped to the chair. He'd find his way out of the ropes eventually, if not she did alert the sheriff through anonymous letter that would arrive a couple of days later.

The plan did, however provide them enough of a head start to get Charles away from the man in an attempt to save his life. "You're lucky we even brought you along at all." She reminded him.

Charles dropped his head. "You're right. Thank you…"

The shorter girl sighed. They had already wasted two days trying to run the man to safety, not even looking at their next objective during that time. They couldn't have him fighting in the desert for days against his ropes and end up dying out there. She walked behind him calmly, loosening the ropes at his hands. "Don't make any quick moves. We're still armed." She reminded him.

The man's arms fell free. "Oh thank you…" He smiled. "I promise. I'm going home."

Meryl backed away carefully returning to her thomas with a hop back onto the saddle. "I hope you do. Don't let us have wasted our time on you, Charles." She'd left his legs tied, still giving her and her partner a head start while he untied himself in case of false judgment. "Let's go Milly. We have some catching up to do."

With that, the two of them were off, their thoma leaving dust behind them while the man fought with the bindings on his legs. "Did you pick up our newest orders before we left?" The shorter girl asked, glancing over at her partner.

Neither of them slowed as the blonde handed the envelope over to her friend. "Yes ma'am. And it looks like we have a long way to our first rumor!"

Meryl nodded firmly, leaning forward to gain more speed. "Then let's hurry."

"Yes ma'am!" The blonde followed, right at her heels.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it took waayyy too long for me to get this new chapter out. I'm really trying but sometimes things just get stuck. I will work on chapter 5 a little faster though hopefully. Thanks for your patience with me. Again I have a tumblr with some quick drabbles from the chapters and excerpts called Luckymeryl on there as well. And I have my rp tumblr where I portray a mid-manga Meryl Stryfe as derringer-merylstryfe. (She's getting into some weird situations lately.)

Also it took forever for me to figure out how they were going to leave Sloan without getting killed or leaving him for dead (they just aren't that mean.) So knocking him out and running was the best I could come up with.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Duck Chasing

"This just doesn't make any sense!" Meryl slammed her fist on the cheap table of the saloon as she spoke, startling the bar maid as she delivered the short girl's desert. "Another dead end! Another wild goose chase! How could this have happened _again?_"

Her partner smiled a bit at the server in way of an apology before the girl walked away. "Well, gee, Senpai, it's almost like someone's throwing us off the trail on purpose." She took a bite of her cake with a bit of a chuckle. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

Meryl grumbled, glaring at the woman over her pile of ice cream. "No, Milly, it would not be funny whatsoever!" She shoveled a spoonful of the treat into her mouth, frowning. "I barely managed to convince the boss to give us a two week extension on this already, and now we're back at square one!"

The blonde nodded sadly. "What are we going to do now?"

The smaller one huffed, frowning down at the ice cream in front of her. "I guess we just get going as soon as possible. We've got to find Amorous Lynch or we'll be fired."

"What're you girls looking for that psychopath for?"

The two looked over at the table next to them. Meryl gave the older man a onceover as he took a drink of his beer. "We're journalists. We're looking to interview him."

The man slammed his glass down on the table, throwing his head back with a laugh. "_Interview him?_ The destroyer, Amorous Lynch?"

The dark haired girl glared. "As a matter of fact, yes we are. Is there a problem with that, sir?"

"Nah not a damn thing wrong with that, girly." He smirked. "Least not problem for me. You two are gonna be the ones burned alive."

The blonde shuddered as her friend stood in front of her, the chair falling to the ground. "Ma'am…"

There was no stopping her. "Look I'm sick and tired of people like you telling me I can't handle myself. I was perfectly find handling myself before. I was perfectly fine!" _Before I needed protection. Before I was thrown into a world where humans didn't stand a chance…_

"People like me, eh?" The man stood as well, though in a much calmer fashion than the girl before him. "And what do you mean by that, huh?"

Her brows furrowed, fists clenched at her sides. _People who think I'm weak. People who look down at me. People like Vash._ "People who don't know anything about me!"

"You're right." He put his hands on his hips, looking down at her like a child. "I don't know a damn thing about you."

Meryl almost dropped her gaze, surprised by the man's response. "R-right. So don't go telling me what's going to happen to me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"No doubt about that, miss. Like I said, I don't know a damn thing about you. But I know Lynch." He pulled up his right sleeve slowly. "I know him real well."

Milly gasped as the man revealed his arm to the girls. The skin on his arm looked as though it had webbed itself over his bones in a sloppy attempt to heal itself. Dark scars ran from the tips of his fingers, trailing up his arm under his clothing. "Are those…"

"Burns. You were a victim." Meryl spoke calmly.

"Hardly." He scoffed, falling back into his seat, taking his drink back in his hands. "Lynch's victims are dead. I was an accident." His smile was broken and dark. "You should see what he does on _purpose_."

Meryl picked her chair up, pulling it over to the man's table. She met his eyes, cautiously asking, "Do you mind if I interview you, then, instead?"

* * *

Vash took a deep breath. It'd been a long time since he'd been in a city as big as this one. Not only were the buildings tall, the streets were full of people. The idea of the rumors he'd been misdirecting had brought him here, however, settled uneasily in the pit of his stomach. The rumors he'd heard lead him to a place with too many possible victims. He only hoped he'd scared off some bounty hunters and the insurance girls-…the girls along the way.

The nickname, he was beginning to realize, would be a hard habit to break.

He shuffled his way around the crowd, duffel bouncing lightly against his back as he went. He was somewhat grateful for the hair color change. News traveled slowly around that desert planet, especially with the high cost and rarity of a television set. When the name was spoken—"Vash the Stampede,"— people imagined the blonde disaster, not the black haired man with the kind smile.

He'd heard talks of a group of people near where the ark fell claiming him to be a hero. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way on his face during breakfast as the people muttered around him. "They say he saved the planet. Like he's some kind of savior to the people and not a human weapon of massive destruction." He never did it for the recognition or praise, but the idea that he was appreciated was a comfortable one for once.

The majority of people, however, had kept to the claim that he and his brother created the ark together. And that was what he was wanted for. Once again a bounty placed on his head, this time by Earth Defense. Even after the interview aired with the girls, it was thrown around that he was a killer with a nice face. Just another pile of lies that he fed to those sweet girls.

If that kept the people away from him, however, he'd take whatever insult they threw at him. Whether they knew he was listening or not.

Vash looked up at the inn. It was larger than one he'd ever stayed in. He felt his wallet shrinking in his pocket. "Really?" He whined to himself. _This is the only one with an empty room in the whole town?_

The owner of the hotel at the edge of town had warned him it was pricey, but all the affordable hotels were booked up for some sort of "Parade of Founders" they were having that night. It brought in crowds from all over the planet for the festivities. Free booze, food, and music to all of the attendants. Who could pass up such an offer?

"Aww come on there's gotta be some kind of better deal! I'll…I'll be your security guard for the night!" He found himself leaning over the counter, pouting at the clerk. "$$190 is too much for just one night!"

"We have a security guard. And he can throw your ass out if you don't like it." The skinny man reminded Vash of an animal Rem had told him about long ago. What was that animal called again? _A weasel._ That's right. His long skinny face and mussed spikey red hair. Definitely a weasel.

He pouted as he emptied the contents of his wallet on the table, counting slowly.

"I can't believe we got such a great interview!"

A familiar high pitched voice caused him to freeze in his place. There was no way. He'd thrown around so many rumors they should have been on the other side of the planet. There was no way that voice could belong to…

"Milly don't get distracted just yet. This might get us another week's extension but we're still not done looking."

"Right!"

The two girls turned their heads in unison, both stopping to observe the man at the desk. Vash remained frozen, something in the back of his mind somewhat convincing him that if he were still enough they wouldn't see him.

The shorter girl stepped forward, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

_Shit._ His cover, as lame as it was, was blown. He plastered on smile as he turned to her. "Meryl! Hey! Long time no see, huh? What's it been like one? Two months?"

"Not long enough." She grumbled. "You didn't answer the question. What are you doing here?"

"Are you following us?" The blonde smiled, waving from behind her friend. "Or maybe you're the one who's been sending us on those wild duck chases."

Vash laughed nervously. Her intuition never missed a beat. "Ah, haha. I think you mean _goose chase_, Big girl."

"You're still avoiding the question!" Meryl's face was flushing with rage as she stepped closer to the man. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I-I was just here for the festival!" He waved his hands in front of his face. "B-but I can't afford a room so I guess I'll just be on my way then!"

"Your key, sir." The money was off the counter, the empty wallet remaining as the weasel man held a key, a tag hanging off the ring with the number 214 printed on it.

"W-what but… I was…"

The clerk merely pointed to the sign on the edge of the counter. _No refunds. _

His head drooped as he took the key from the man. "Looks like I'm staying here tonight after all."

"Oh goodie! Can we go to the festival with you tonight then?" The blonde flashed him a chipper smile. "After all you're all out of money and there's going to be free food!"

"Thanks for the insight…" He muttered.

"Milly we have to get this paperwork to the boss. We don't have time for partying all night." She turned to the clerk. "Excuse me can you tell me where the nearest post office is? I need to send this through telegram as soon as possible."

The weasel never once looked up at the girl as he began counting Vash's money, slowly in front of him. "The post office is closed until after the festival tomorrow morning. The closest one open will be about 40 iles north in Juniper. They close in one hour." He put the money away, glancing at his watch. "If you leave now…" He smiled. "You'll only be 20 minutes late by thomas."

Meryl growled under her breath. "I guess we're going to the festival tonight then…"

"Oh yay!" Milly clapped her hands together. "It'll be just like old times. Just the three of us!"

"Just like old times…" A whine came from the dark haired gunman. "I'm going to go throw my stuff in my room. I'll meet you there." He turned away, waving blindly behind him as he went.

As she'd done many times before, Meryl watched him walk away. She knew she'd see him later. She knew he wouldn't be far. He'd be in his room, in the same building as theirs. He'd be at dinner with them. He was right in front of her. For some reason, however, there seemed to be more distance between them than ever.

* * *

Vash set his drink down with a sigh. "That's the stuff!" He grinned at the girls. "So how is your show going, girls? Catch any big baddies?"

"Actually, Mr. Vash we've been looking for a real tough one but he seems to be giving us quite the hard time!" Milly's smile never seemed to leave her lips. It was almost refreshing to be around after traveling alone for so long.

"You don't say…" He ran his hand over his chin. "Sounds like the job's harder than you thought."

Meryl slammed her glass on the table, beer sloshing over her hand as she did. "It's not hard! It's just annoying! And we're doing a great!" Her cheeks were already pink from the two empty glasses in front of her.

"I didn't say you weren't." Vash laughed nervously. Meryl was even angrier when she was drunk. "I'm glad you girls are safe though. With such a dangerous job and all…"

Meryl glared at him. "What do you care?" She couldn't stand that smile. It was completely fake. She knew how to read that smile by now. Normally it hurt to see him smile that way, just as someone once told him. For some reason, however, this time it only seemed to piss her off. "It's no more dangerous than following _you_ around. Remember?"

The dark haired man nodded. "I remember. You're right." He winced a bit at her response. He knew he was dangerous, it's why he was trying to keep his distance. Keeping them safe from afar, however, seemed a lot more difficult.

The girl huffed and looked away from him, turning to the band on stage as her friend returned to the table with another tray of food.

"I can't believe there's so much—Oh. Are you two fighting again?" She turned to Vash, frowning with the intimidation of a kitten. "What did you do?"

"Me?!" Vash sat straight, pointing at Meryl like a child. "She's the one that jumped all over me! I was just trying to be nice!"

"Y-yeah well he..!" She pointed back, glaring with flushed cheeks. "H-he's a jerk!"

The blonde's frown broke as she giggled, sitting between them once again. "I really can't leave you two alone for five minutes can I?"

Meryl grumbled, turning away once more. Vash mimicked, turning his head to the sky, imagining he were somewhere just a little quieter.

"Oh!"

Meryl turned her head to her friend. "What now?"

"That over there!" She pointed across from them. "It looks like…"

Meryl's eyes narrowed as she looked closely. It looked like smoke. The faint glowing coming from the same direction could only mean one thing…

Vash was on his feet. "It's a fire…"

* * *

**A:N:** Goodness I'm sorry. It doesn't normally take me a solid month to finish a chapter. I'll try to do better. I'm not allowed to even listen to music at work so there isn't much to get me going as far as writing. I do a lot of roleplay but one of my partners just dropped so I think I won't be stretching myself as thin soon as far as muses go. Either way I'll really try to get the next one out and make it better sooner. This was was good overall? but I'm not 100% satisfied with it. Oh man though the next one...I have plans.

So again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy. Please review!


End file.
